Mara Potter and the New Legacy
by Mstar the Cat Demon
Summary: From the 1st train ride, everyone at Hogwarts expects Mara to be as great (Or not-so-great in the Slytherin’s opinion, but who cares about them? No offense to all you Tom Felton worshippers.) as her dad, the infamous Harry Potter. Needless to say, she h
1. Prologue

****

[Mara Potter and the New Legacy]

Summery- From the first train ride, everyone at Hogwarts expects Mara to be as great (Or not-so-great in the Slytherins' opinion, but who cares about them? No offense to all you Tom Felton worshippers.) as her dad, the infamous Harry Potter. Needless to say, she has a lot to live up to. Ever since Mara's father killed Voldemort, things have been peaceful, but unexpectedly, a new evil starts arise. It's target? Mara! Will she be able to show the world that she's as good as her dad? Will she be able to stay alive?! Why am I asking you?! I'm the writer!!! To all you Fred and George Weasley and Marauder fans-READ!!!

AN- To all you Harry/Ginny romancers, this is the story for you. Malfoy fans might also enjoy this fic. One more thing, I usually write Lily/James fics, so don't be surprised if I write them into here at some point in time. Oh, and if you wonder why I used the name Mara, IT'S 'CAUSE I HAPPEN TO LIKE THAT NAME!!!!!!!! DEAL WITH IT!!!!! Now that I'm done yapping (and I do it often, so please bear with me ), READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

[Prologue]

A small boy, of about the age ten, crawled out onto the battlefield long after the war ended. He crept over to an old, dead tree, under which, laid a wand. The boy picked it up and stared at it as a single tear leaked from one of his eyes. He looked up at the pale, gray sky and was forced to look away as rain started to fall, splattering in his face. The boy went back to staring at the wand and whispered, "Potter you will pay. You killed my father..."

****

[M]

After the final battle that had rid the wizarding world of the Dark Lord, a new day had begun. A day of peace. Harry went on after Hogwarts to become an Auror. Hermione started working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (she never really got over S.P.E.W. ). Ron became the Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, and because of him, they won the World Cup three times in a row.

Three years after Harry had left Hogwarts, he and Ginny got married, Ron (who approved of Ginny's choice in man for once in his life ), being Harry's best man. Harry, Hermione, and most of the Weasleys had all fought in The Final Battle. Two years later, Ginny gave birth to a child. A girl they named Mara. Mara had auburn (AN- To those who don't know, auburn is a pretty, coppery shade of red.) hair, like her mother, and emerald, almond-shaped eyes like her father. The combination of eyes and hair made her somewhat resemble her grandmother, Lily Potter. Ron got married to Hermione at about the same time Harry and Ginny tied the knot and they became Mara's godparents. Infact, the two of them had twins the same year as Mara was born. One was a daughter, whom they named Leeanna, aka Anna, and the other was a boy, bestowed the name of Justin.

As for Professor Dumbledore, although quite (_quite_) old, he still remained headmaster at Hogwarts. Ginny became an Auror but worked more in the intelligence department. Remus Lupin, still a werewolf, became Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts (again ) and was like family to the Potters. Fred and George Weasley's joke shop became quite popular. They eventually got premises at Hogsmeade and were able to hire workers. Infact, the Weasley twins became quite rich. Although George stayed a bachelor, Fred got married to Angelina Johnson, two years out of school. A year later, they had a son, named Sirius, in honor of Sirius Black (no duh), whose name was cleared right after he died and The Ministry of Magic accepted the fact that Voldemort had returned.

Speaking of the Ministry, Cornelius Fudge got kicked out of office and Arthur Weasley was voted Minister in his stead.

Back to Mara, she went to muggle school because her parents thought it would be a good idea if she got a look at muggle life. Because to her muggle peers she was considered "weird", Mara didn't really have friends in the muggle world. She also got in a lot of fights. Mara was also a very aware of the fact that her father was famous. Everytime her family went to Diagon Alley, Mara hated the stares they received. Once, in Quality Quidditch Supplies, she told a group of boys who were gaping at her and her father, "You know, staring's rude." Mara also couldn't believe all the stuff her father had done. Well, she knew he _had_ actually done it, but Mara still had trouble comprehending it all. She hated all that she had to live up to. Once after visiting where her father worked and after listening people sing her dad's praises (over and over and _over_), she snapped, "Dad you better not do anything else or I might collapse under all the pressure."

Mara had both dreaded and longed for the day she'd leave for Hogwarts. She dreaded it because she would have to deal with everyone expecting her to be her dad, and she longed for the day because she might actually get friends. When Mara stood on Platform 9¾, gazing up at the Hogwarts Express, she didn't just see a scarlet steam engine; she saw a chance to prove herself as her own person. That she wasn't just _a_ Potter, but _Mara_ Potter, who had her own deeds to her name. Not yet, but eventually, there would be _plenty_ of deeds to her name. She just _knew_ it.


	2. The Daughter of The Boy Who Lived

****

[Mara Potter and the New Legacy]

Summery- From the 1st train ride, everyone at Hogwarts expects Mara to be as great (Or not-so-great in the Slytherin's opinion, but who cares about them? No offense to all you Tom Felton worshippers.) as her dad, the infamous Harry Potter. Needless to say, she has a lot to live up to. Ever since Mara's father killed Voldemort, things have been peaceful, but unexpectedly, a new evil starts to arise. It's target? Mara! Will she be able to show the world that she's as good as her dad? Will she be able to stay alive?! Why am I asking you?! I'm the writer!!! To all you Fred and George Weasley and Marauder fans-READ!!!

AN- Read the friggin' fic already. Oh yeah, I almost forgot- Mitchell Abbot is a real person and Mitch if your reading this, your name was the first that came to mind when I was doing the sorting part of this story. Sorry if you don't like the fact your name's in here. As for YOU Robert Chang, I put your name in here just to get on your nerves!

****

[1]

[The Daughter of The-Boy-Who-Lived]

Mara Potter stuck her head out the window and waved to her smiling parents, Harry and Ginny Potter, as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. They waved back at her and disapparated with a loud _crack._ Mara sat back down in her seat and frowned. She couldn't help but be worried. First of all, because her parents were leaving to deal with some dark wizards that had appeared in Spain. She always got worried when they went off to do the auror thing, usually leaving her at Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house (she was really good friends with her cousins, Justin and Leeanna, aka Anna).

Another reason why she was worried was because she _knew_ everyone would expect her to be like her dad when she got to Hogwarts. Other than their Quidditch talent and eyes, Mara and her father weren't alike. Ok, they _did_ share a few character traits, but not many. Mara was very skilled in Defense against the Dark Arts and had read all of her father's books, the ones that he had acquired as an Auror. Infact, she had already taught herself several spells out of her new schoolbooks.

Harry's talent aside, Mara still hated it when people compared her to her father. _I'm going to give the first person who compares me and Dad a black-eye, _she thought._ Maybe._ Mara had always gotten in alot of fights. In elementary school, which her parents had forced her to attend (they said it would be a "learning" experience), she was placed in the weird category, so she was picked on a lot. It didn't help that the gym teacher's toupee turned blue when he wouldn't let her be a team captain, just because she was a girl.

Mara leaned back and closed her eyes, reminiscing on her friendless elementary school days. _Hopefully at Hogwarts that'll all change._ She opened her eyes, startled that she was now looking strait into a pair of deep blue ones. The boy, who the eyes were attached to, backed up. He was fairly tall and had golden-blonde hair. "Sorry!" he said hurriedly. "I was looking for a compartment because all the other ones are full. I wasn't sure if you were awake so..." The boy shrugged apologetically. Mara smiled and replied, "No problem. Sure you can sit here." She got up and helped the boy bring in his trunk and stuff out of the corridor. "By the way," the boy said as soon as his stuff was tucked away in a corner. "My name's Eric, Eric Malfoy."

Mara pulled out her wand faster than you could blink. "Excuse me?" Eric started, rather taken aback. "Is there a problem?" Mara looked at him curiously for a second than put her wand down.

She sat down and introduced herself. "The name's Mara Potter."

Eric let out an "Oh!" of understanding. "So _that's_ what the whole thing with the wand was all about." Before Mara could reply, he continued, "Please don't prejudge me due to my heritage. As soon as I was old enough to understand, around the age of six or seven, I decided I hated my family. They're all a bunch of lying, cheating, stuck up, biased, idiots who think they're better than everyone else just because they're _pureblood_." After taking a breath, he finished bitterly, "I hate them. I hate them all."

Mara was a bit astounded by all that Eric had said. _I guess he's the black sheep in the family,_ Mara thought to herself. _Or should I say white sheep, considering the rest of them are a bunch of low-down, evil gits. _At that moment, they heard a large commotion coming from the corridor outside.

They got up and looked out the door, just in time to see a boy and a girl, who looked very much alike, run past, chased by an older boy who seemed quite murderous. Mara let out a groan as she realized who the twins in trouble were.

"Leeanna and Justin Weasley, what did you two do this time?" Mara shouted, stopping the two and the older boy who was giving chase. Upon closer inspection, Mara saw that he wore a badge that showed he was a Ravenclaw Prefect.

"Those kids," the Prefect shouted, "turned my wand into a rubber _chicken_!" A few other students, who had come to see what was going on, laughed. "I don't know _how _they did it," he continued, "but they did."

"_You_ started it!" Anna retorted.

"Yeah!" Justin agreed. "And besides, we didn't _actually _transfigure your wand…" At this Justin pulled from behind his back a wand, and tossed to the angry Prefect. "We just took it and replaced with a trick wand!" The twins smiled innocently as the older boy fumed.

He glared at them and snapped, "You better not mess with Robert Chang again! Because when we get to school and you're sorted, I'll be able to dock house points and give out detentions, and I'll make sure to save all the particularly nasty ones for you!"

"Are you related to Cho Chang?" Mara asked suddenly.

"She's my aunt," Robert replied rather shortly, just before storming off in a huff. Mara and Eric pulled Justin and Anna into the compartment and looked the twins over.

Along with being the first Weasleys in ages to have a hair color other than red (the two had hair a dark brown color), they also had warm, black eyes that both contained a mischievous glint. Justin and Anna Weasley were the twins of Ron Weasley. Anna's name was actually Leeanna (as mentioned before), but she preferred to go by Anna. Justin was just, well, Justin. The only way you could tell them apart, was that Anna was a girl. Although her hair _was_ short, it was an inch or two longer than her brother's. The wand they had used to fake Robert Chang (and make him mad) was a prank from their uncle's joke shop. Coincidentally, Mara, Justin, and Anna were all the same age. All three of them were also pranksters.

"Why did you prank that Prefect?" Mara asked curiously.

Justin and Anna looked at each other then back at Mara and said in unison, "He confiscated a couple of fireworks we were going to use."

"Figures," Mara replied.

****

[M]

An hour later, a plump lady with a cart came by and they all bought some candy. As they talked, they got to know Eric better and realized that he was a nice guy ("Completely out of character for a Malfoy," as Anna had so simply put it). They had also started planing some pranks for the year to come (coincidentally, Eric also enjoyed pulling a prank or two every once in a while), when a voice came over the train saying they'd be at Hogwarts in five minutes.

Mara and Anna stepped out of the compartment until the boys had finished changing into their robes. The boys then did the girls the same service. The train slowed to a stop and students crowded out into the corridor. Stuffing their new wands and the rest of the sweets into their pockets, Mara, Eric, Anna, and Justin joined the throng of students leaving the train.

"Firs' years over here!" a voice boomed over the heads of students.

"Hagrid!" the three cousins shouted at the same time. Hagrid smiled at them. Hagrid had been like family to the Potters/Weasleys. Hagrid led the first years to the Lake, where they all climbed into boats that to the first years' amazement, started out onto the water all by themselves. After about five minutes they rounded a bend and all the students let out a collective gasp.

Hogwarts was even more beautiful than Mara's parents had told her. The windows were all lit up, so the rest of the castle was pretty much visible. Towers and turrets twisted up endlessly into the sky, framed by stars, much brighter than Mara had ever seen them before. The boats docked and the first years were lead up the castle steps.


End file.
